I make up my own destiny not you Neji Love Story
by MiaMustang
Summary: A young girl comes to Konoha while being pursued, she's lost them for now but know she lives in konoha and is trying to gain the trust of others but not from many people...


Chapter 1

Amika continued to walk as she looked behind from time to time to make sure she was safe and not being followed. Sighing lightly Amika looked back at the path ahead of her which she knew would lead to the Hidden Leaf Village, She had to reach it before dawn. It was still night but she could feel morning approaching and then they would find her.

She looked up at one of the trees before she jumped towards the top from one branch to another and she sighed lightly once she was on the highest branch. Amika's lips broke into a small smile as she spotted the gates of Konoha a little ways from where she was and smiled lightly but she wasn't out of the woods yet.

Jumping off the branch towards the ground she landed with a loud 'thud' before she broke into a sprint towards the direction of the gates. She could hear something behind her so she changed course a bit keeping her head under the hood she had on though a few locks of short golden brown hair could be seen. She felt something sharp scratch her thigh ripping the cargo pants slightly but she kept running before she threw a smoke bomb.

Two cloaked figures appeared within the smoke as they looked around for a moment before they looked at each other.

"Search for her and do anything it takes to catch that girl!" One of them ordered while the other nodded and they both left.

After a few minutes Amika appeared behind a tree after disabling her camouflage jutsu and she looked around making sure she was clear before she started to run towards Konoha again. She panted slightly since her strength was waning a bit and she need sleep after going three days without any. Her cut was still bleeding a bit but it wasn't serious enough to leave a trail. Amika stopped running when she was out of the forest and she was in front of the large gates of Konoha and she smiled lightly. Finally, She thought as she started to walk towards the gates as the sun started to rise a bit.

She looked around and spotted two guards and she waved at them before they walked towards her.

"State your business," One of the said to her with his spiky navy blue hair while the brown haired one looked down at her.

"I'm here to see the Hokage," Amika said to them and they looked at each other before looking back at her.

"Izumo will take you," The navy blue haired chuunin said to her and Amika nodded.

"Come on then," The brown haired man said gesturing to follow him and she did obediently.

The walk towards the Hokage's residence was long but it gave her time to see a part of the village and she smiled at how peaceful it looked compared to her old one. She looked back at Izumo as they stopped in front of a large red building with the Fire kanji on it. He would look back at her from time to time while they walked to make sure she didn't try anything, though she wasn't going to.

"We're here," Izumo said to Amika but before he knocked on the door he looked at her. "What's your name?"

"Amika Kuroki," She replied quietly as she took her hood off letting her short golden brown hair out into the air.

"Alright," Izumo said to Amika before he knocked on the door a couple time.

"Come in!" Came a groggy woman's voice and Izumo walked in with Amika following him closely.

Amika looked at the blonde woman who was at the desk and she looked at Amika with her piercing brown eyes making her feel tiny. Izumo shifted slightly sensing a bit of tension between the two before he walked out of the room when the woman gestured him to leave.

"Um…I'm Amika Kuroki I've come from the Hidden Rain Village," She said to the woman nervously keeping eye contact though it was becoming difficult.

"I'm Konoha's Fifth Hokage Tsunade," the woman said and Amika gave her a slight bow not breaking the eye contact.

"I've come to ask you if I could become a resident of Konoha," Amika said to her almost breaking the eye contact from her nerves.

"And you said you came from the Hidden Rain?" Tsunade asked her and Amika nodded quickly as she removed her cloak since she noticed Tsunade staring at it.

Tsunade relaxed a bit more when she saw there was nothing threatening under the cloak besides the clothes she wore and her backpack.

"Sorry if I seemed like a threat there," Amika apologized to her and she looked at the blonde haired Hokage.

"I'll let you stay but you will be watched until I can trust you…I've heard things aren't so well in Rain and they will try anything to take down the other larger nations," Tsunade said and Amika nodded at her with no objections.

"I understand Hokage-sama," She said to her and bowed slightly again before Tsunade wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"This will be your new home," The Hokage said to her before she reached under her desk and pulled out a Leaf Headband along with a key. "Welcome to Konoha."

"Thank you," Amika said quietly before she left the large room though once she was outside of the residence she sighed in relief that she had made it through alright.

She looked at the paper for a moment which were coordinates to her new home. For the least there aren't street names she was smart to give me coordinates instead,' Amika thought while she walked through the waking village swiftly.

From the Hokage Residence Tsunade looked through the glass and down at the golden haired girl with slightly narrowed eyes. She didn't trust the girl very much since she was from the Rain village, a village that had taken the many blows of war in the past and was now in conflict with themselves.

"Hokage-sama," One of the three Anbu's behind her said as they where down on one knee with their heads down. "We await your orders."

"I want you to watch Kuroki, Amika for a while and tell anything unusual you find out about her immediately, she's from rain so I have reasons not to trust her incase she's a threat to this village," Tsunade said looking back at the three Anbu and they nodded at her.

She went to her desk and wrote the directions to the apartment she had given Amika and handed it to the Anbu with the cat like mask on with blue markings.

"Now go," She said to them and they vanished going out the open window.

Tsunade turned to look back out the large window over looking the village and she looked down at Amika as she went farther and farther away from her sight before she went back to work.

Amika looked around at the closed shops as they started to open and she waved at some of the people who greeted her making a small smile appear on her lips. It was definitely different from Ame. Everyone there was always either sad of afraid of getting killed by the 'God' that lived there since they were watching the village like hawks.

She sighed lightly as she reached the apartment and she took out the key then went inside closing the door behind her. The place wasn't bad, it was nicely furnished, Amika walked around towards the bedroom and set her bag down on the medium sized bed and sat down.

Everything was so new to her it was odd, her life in Ame was a complete disaster no matter what she tried to do to change it. Amika looked laid back on the bed for a moment looking at the ceiling fan with her tired gray eyes. I can start a new life here, Amika thought happily as a smile came on her lips and she then closed her eyes letting a small sigh leave her pink lips.

Amika sat up as she opened her eyes and then got up, reaching into her bag she pulled out a cap. She put it on as she walked towards the full body mirror next to the door and she looked at her clothes before she decided to change her pants since it was slightly torn. Her gray half sweater stayed on with the stripped shirt underneath and she put on navy blue cargos before she walked out of her room then out the apartment.

"So many things to do so much time," Amika said to herself as she went down the street where all the shops were.

Only being in the village for a little while and she liked it already it had a very warm feeling to it and the people so far were nice.

"Oi!" Someone shouted from down the street but Amika paid no mind as she continued to look at the fruit from the vendor she was at trying to decide which kind she wanted.

She felt someone run into her knocking her over on the ground and she looked to see the guy running away and then looked to see someone stop in front of her. Amika looked at the black haired boy who had his hand out for her to take.

"Sorry about that miss," He said to her with his bushy brows furrowed a bit in concern towards Amika.

"It's alright, my fault since I wasn't paying attention," Amika said to him as she took his hand and he helped her up.

"Still I'm sorry," The boy said to her before he looked at her for a moment. "Are you new here?"

Amika nodded at him quietly and she got a bit nervous and the large smile he gave her.

"Welcome to Konoha! I'm Rock Lee! And I will be your guide around Konoha!" He said to her making Amika give him a funny look. "I'll introduce you to my team when they get here."

"Um…Thank you?" Amika said to him nervously as she brushed off her pants from the dirt as a couple more people came towards them.

"Lee! Don't run off like that!" A girl with two buns on the side of her head said to him making Rock Lee flinch a bit.

"S-Sorry TenTen," Lee said to her and she sighed before spotting Amika.

"Oh Sorry about him," TenTen said as the long haired boy next to her glared at her making Amika uncomfortable.

"I-It's alright," Amika said as she looked at the boy's clear eyes with her gray ones before looking back at Rock Lee. "Rock Lee here was going to show me around…since I'm new and all."

"Oh?" TenTen mumbled and then she looked at Rock Lee who immediately back away from her. "That's nice of him!"

Amika and Lee both gave TenTen an odd look since she was serious one minute the all smiles the next. What a weird girl…and that boy, Amika thought as she looked from TenTen to the boy next to her.

"This is Neji Hyuuga!" Lee said patting the long haired boy's back but the boy simply glanced at Lee. "What's wrong with you today Neji?"

Amika crossed her arms as she made mental notes about the three in front of her as they started an argument suddenly. Lee was energetic, TenTen was semi sane and Neji was…a blank to her. Amika guessed she would get use to it after a while of being in the village since it was only her first day there, there were many things that were somewhat odd to her about Konoha but she guessed it was nothing serious. Neji however his attitude towards her was a mystery towards her.

* * *

**Ok so. I got this idea a little while ago I decided to post it on here. Please no flames. I would appreciate it though if you tell me what you thought though. Thank you for taking your time to read this and I will work on the next chapter as well as thoughse for my other stories. Been braindead for them. :D;**


End file.
